Forum:I WAS RIGHT!
Whew, okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I want to draw everybodies attention to chapter 4 in DS2, in the corridor of audio logs found inside the church of Unitology, aka Cassini Towers, and Log 1 in the corridor, 'A divine Discovery' states that the Black Marker was found in 2214. Add up the '200 year history of Unitology', and we arrive at 2414, the year I believed DS1 was set in. Now for those who were around when the first trailer for DS:A came out at Comi-con, it stated that DS was in 2508/9. I disagreed with the claim from Anchor bay, and believed the comment made by Ian Milham, the Art Director for both games, in a Sci vs. Fi episode, where he states Dead Space was set in 2414. But, alas, others believed the poor wisdom of a 'for hire' company, and not one of the founders of Dead Space. Okay, i shouldn't really say bad things about Anchor Bay, but the point remains, that through 'reliable canon', the Dead Space games are set in 241X period. (X stands for an unknown or unallocated number). I'll finish with, I told you so. Tazio1 06:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :If I were you, I'd be a bit more skeptical about a fake religion built on lies though. Especially during the part where you take "brainwashing" information on murals for random visitors and new members as granted. Komodo Saurian 06:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't honestly know why the said religion would want to alter the date of a 'massive discovery' at all. Yes, they're built on lies, but changing the date? I do not have any idea as to why, and what purpose. Tazio1 06:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Someone tweet Steve Papoutsis about this. Last time MitchK did and he gave us a concrete answer about the Prima Guide chapter titles. --LBCCCP 06:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Been doing this since February 11th, he keeps ignoring questions. Komodo Saurian 06:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I never heard about that, what was the answer? Tazio1 06:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Chapter titles in the Prima Guide are canon. By the way, whoever tweets Steve say it's on behalf of an administrator at DS Wiki and you can use my name. We get a faster response that way. Visceral cares about us :) --LBCCCP 06:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! That is a great connection we've got right there! Tazio1 06:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) What have you been asking him, Komodo, and how have you worded it?--LBCCCP 06:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I asked him what's written on the shirt of a Hacker RIG and if Pregnant Necromorph host was male or female. Komodo Saurian ::Though I'm not sure why he wouldn't respond at all, I can kind of understand the lack of priority as it isn't as prominent as the catigorisation of articles like with the Prima Guide issue. I think this issue with the year is important enough to the story for us to get a response. --LBCCCP 06:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I might not exactly understand how a working day in a company like Visceral Games goes, but I sincerely have no idea what can stop a person who can spend a couple of hours playing DS2MP from asking a designer "What did we write on that shirt?". Komodo Saurian 06:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, mang, I dunno. I might make a Twitter account (relinquishing my last bit of dignity) and ask him some stuff myself. I wouldn't be surprised if he makes some occasional stops here, as it would seem that most game designers consult their respective Wikis for reference purposes, or at least someone from Visceral may. --LBCCCP 06:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Valve is a great example. They just made their own "Official TF2 wiki" and give out in-game trinkets to big editors. Komodo Saurian 07:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now that's a lot of involvment, indeed. It would be great if all MediaWikis for games were like that. --LBCCCP 14:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I stumbled upon this thread by chance.Well, I asked Papoutsis and Milham. Now we wait and see.--[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 22:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, many thanks. I look forward to a response. --LBCCCP 22:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) If they don't respond, I 'll ask Brooks and Gascoigne. They may not know, but they may offer to ask someone who does. At least that's how Brooks offered to help last time. EDIT: I got a reply from Steve Papoutsis. He is one helpfull guy I must say, 2 out of 2 questions answered up until now :D. Here it is. SumusVicinaeMitch K.@leveluptime On behalf of the Dead Space wiki community, I would like to, once again, ask you; DS1 takes place at 2214 or at 2508 ? Thank you.' ''leveluptimeSteve Papoutsis'@SumusVicinae 2507 is the correct year.'' ' There you have it folks :) --'[[User:MitchK|''Mitch'K'']][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 00:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, awesome. Such a convenience he is. I'm tempted to ask him what exactly Convergence is :P --LBCCCP 03:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, then why did the logs in the church lie, I wonder. MitchK, I really hope it isn't an inconveniance, but could you ask if the the church lied about the dates for a reason? Or was it continuity error? Tazio1 05:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :leveluptime Steve Papoutsis :@Komodo_Saurian 2214, and before you ask here is some more info. Red Marker experiment 2358, DS2 is 2510 enjoy, and thanks for the support :Komodo Saurian 10:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: 2214 is the date of what ? --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It's an exact date of Black Marker discovery Komodo Saurian 11:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Oh I see. On a side note, you must have cought him in a good mood. He answered 3 things with just one question :P --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I used a fully upgraded A4 Tech X7 keyboard. Komodo Saurian 11:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Aaah, now it makes sense. :D --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Maybe the logs didn't lie. Maybe the game still takes place in 2508-2511 because The black marker was discovered and then one hundred years later unitology starts. Makes perfect sense don't you think? Dinosaurfan1 06:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC)